A Hedgehog's Embarassment
by Mr. KP
Summary: Sonic, in the midst of trying to stop a prison riot, comes upon a most unusual prisoner. The mysterious man in handcuffs offers Sonic a challenge. Can the hedgehog overcome it? Sonic and Street Fighter crossover.


**Here's a little story I concocted after seeing footage of Cody in action in Super Street Fighter IV. Him and Sonic have comparable egos and attitudes, so this is how I imagined their first meeting to be! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog bounced excitedly as he sat on the edge of the Station Square Prison. He had been called by the police chief to stop a riot that was occuring, but he was waiting until the action spilled into the main courtyard. One of the advantages of the Station Square Prison was that there was no roof, so to speak, but an open topped courtyard that allowed for helicopter entry at any time, but it also made the perfect waiting spot.

The cool night air was relaxing, as was the prospect of not fighting robots for a change. Finally, Sonic heard the doors to the outside courtyard burst open, and he saw a string of orange-jumpsuit wearing convicts run outside to what they thought was freedom. Oh, how wrong they were.

He leapt off the edge of the roof,and landed with a loud thud in the middle of the courtyard. All the prisoners stepped back, astounded as the blue blur rose up, grinning confidently, emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Looks like your party's over, guys!" he exclaimed, leaping into action. The convicts may have been tough, but they were no match for the blazing speed of the hedgehog. Using his patented spindash, he bowled through the crowd of about 30 or so men, then began to go after each one individually. One threw a punch to his right, but it was too slow, and he ate a homing attack for his troubles. Another one attacked his opposite side, but he met the same fate as his fellow prisoner. One by one, all of the rioters were stopped handily by the speedster, never even coming close to grazing the fur on his head.

* * *

After a few minutes, it looked like all the prisoners were thinking twice about rioting. Their limbs were all tangled together as they lay in a giant pile, courtesy of Sonic, who had just begun to throw each of them right on top of one another. He smiled, then dusted off his hands, complementing his own work.

"Now you guys play nice and wait for the rest of the backup to arrive!" he said cheekily, hearing only groans in response. He snickered as he began to walk away, but then he stopped. His ears were picking up what sounded like a faint clapping sound, and he looked around to find the source.

"Not bad, mister. Maybe this town ain't so boring after all!" he heard a voice call from behind the furthest west wall of the courtyard. Before Sonic could shout a response, the wall burst into pieces, and out stepped a strange figure.

He wasn't too tall, but he had a big, muscular figure that seemed wide due to the horizontal blue stripes on his apparently retro prison outfit. His sandy blond hair was swaying gently in the evening breeze, and Sonic was a little surprised about how similar their smirks were. Full of confidence, and shiny to boot.

The figure stepped to the middle of the courtyard, right across from Sonic. He was still handcuffed in the front, and the tape wrapped around his hands had some red spots on it, probably blood, from some other fight. The guy cracked his knuckles eagerly.

"C'mon, man, we fightin' or what?" he whined, sounding very impatient. Sonic laughed at that and took a step back.

"Alright, but this will be over quick, so don't be sore when you're staring at me from the floor!"he yelled as he took off quicker than lightning towards the mystery prisoner. He leapt into the air and spun rapidly, colliding into his opponent's chest with a homing attack. The man toppled over backwards as Sonic confidently flipped back to his feet, running his thumb over his nose.

"See, told ya so," he snickered, crossing his arms. However, to his dismay, the man popped up quickly, apparently not affected.

"We done practicing now? I was hoping you'd put up an actual fight," he said, yawning a bit. "Y'know, for being this big hero and all, you're kinda boring."

Sonic, normally cheerful, grew angry at that comment. _Boring!?_ That ,crossed the line! Sonic now went for his spindash,hoping that he broke a kneecap in the process of hitting the guy. He took off, but he felt the cold and uncaring embrace of the prison's concrete walls rattle his skull. He stretched himselfback out and got to his feet, more than a little woozy. The guy was laughing now. Laughing!

"You're so predictable! Nobody will fall for the same tricks after a while! Geez, you suck, man…" the guy claimed arrogantly, beginning to walk away, towards the exit of the courtyard. Sonic was now fuming. The fire in his eyes could be seen from a mile away as he dashed toward the mystery man once again.

The man must have had eyes in the back of his head and reflexes quicker than light as he turned at the last possible millisecond, slamming his fist into Sonic's cheek, yelling "Bingo!" as he did. Sonic's momentum carried him almost all the way back to where he started, at the eastern end of the circular courtyard. He moaned as he stood back up,hurting bad from that last shot.

The guy had a bit of an annoyed look to him now. "Hey, what'd I just tell you about being predictable? Surprise me with a punch or kick or something, anything than propelling yourself like a rocket. That got old a while ago, man!"

Sonic was trying to keep his cool, but this jerk wasn't making it easy! He began to walk towards the guy, not too fast, and not too slow. The guy looked intrigued as he began to step forward, matching Sonic's speed. The two combatants walked to the center of the yard until they were about ten inches away from each other.

Sonic stared into his attacker's eyes, then, in a sonic second, smashed his big fist into the guy's nose, followed by a spinning kick that tripped the guy onto the ground. Sonic then leapt into the air and planted his feet onto the guy's stomach, making the guy cough as the air left him. Sonic curled into a ball and spun on the guy's gut, making a nasty cut on his prison outfit. The guy was wheezing as Sonic leapt off of him. Sonic wiped his nose again and was doing the smirking now.

"Surprising enough for ya? Or do I need to whoop you all over again?" he taunted, waiting for a reaction. The guy crawled forward a little bit, coughing quite a bit.

"Yeah, that's the way! Be unpredictable, and nobody can read you properly. Maybe you are learning somethin'," he remarked,slowly rising to his knees in the dirt of that section of the courtyard. Sonic was very pleased to hear that, and mock bowed in response.

"Glad to hear I haven't lost my chops. Now go back to being a nice beat up loser while I-augh!"

He cried out as he felt dirt sting his big eyes. He reached for them quickly, feeling tears sting his eyes. While he was doing that, he heard movement, then a really painful sting at the top of his head. He felt something knock him across the face a couple more times, before the object was swung in a vertical arc, uppercutting him high into the air. He was barely concsious now, blood seeping from a wound on his brow.

Before he hit the ground, he saw the guy winding up a shot with what looked like some sort of pipe, and then felt that pipe as it collided with his lower back, sending him careening into the further into the air. He was headed straight for the small security room that overlooked the courtyard, and the room welcomed him with its plated glass windows. He crashed through and slammed into the back wall, scattering papers everywhere. He heard a very obnoxious whistle, and all went to black…

* * *

Sonic awoke feeling very achy, and he knew that he was due for a lot of bedrest. Suprisingly, he realized that he was on a bed, a very comfy one at that. He looked around, noticing a lot of medical cabinets and big red cross stickers everywhere. He also felt some tape around his head and shoulder, where he no doubt had some scratches from the scrap he'd gotten into.

He went to get up, but there was a slight rattle and then he was forced to stop by something. He was confused, and tugged harder, but he realized that the very bed he was laying on was also his prison, as he was handcuffed behind his back to the headboard of the bed. Even more annoying, a big piece of the medical tape around his brow was on his mouth, muffling his labored breathing. He struggled a bit, then realized there was a note on the bed near his feet. He leaned over as far as he could and read it.

_Sorry if I went overboard. I'm a fighter, not a killer, so I patched you up a bit. Didn't want you getting up or running your mouth to the wrong person again, so I took care of that. I guess I should be sorry about that too. You had some good moves, just stop being so predictable and learn some new moves. Your city ain't bad either…good food, just crappy fighters. Oh well, see you somewhere down the road._

_Cody Travers_.

Sonic let out a muffled groan and lay back down, remembering that the police should be there any minute. He was still embarrassed though. He was the fastest thing alive, yet here he was, left helpless at the hands of a lowly convict who still hand his handcuffs on! It was all a bit of an ego bruiser, and he sulked while he figured out how and when he would get his revenge on this "Cody Travers"…

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffhanger! I may do a sequel, depends on the reviews (if any). As always, R&R, true believers!**


End file.
